wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Blueprint Materials
In Wings of Destiny, you can create armor pieces according to blueprints. Each set is appropriate for a player's level decade (level 30, 40, 50, etc.) To create an equipment piece you need two things: a blueprint and materials. The materials come from different sources but they generally fall under two main categories: items that are gathered in exterior areas and items that are collected in dungeons or obtained as an event reward. Blueprints To find out more about blueprints (how to get them and the quantities of materials needed to create each armor set), visit the Blueprints page or click on one of these links: Gathering Materials from Areas Some of the materials needed to craft blueprints can be found in the main areas (fields). To do this, you have to click on a resource node (a clickable object on the screen that lets you collect an item.) in one of the main areas. Some materials are common and guaranteed to drop as you collect from a node. Other materials are rare and appear on a random basis. There are usually 6 resource nodes in each area: *2 Wood / Lumber nodes *2 Skin / Pelt nodes *2 Ore nodes (Exception: Jade Quarry, where only 2 Copper Ore nodes are found) Keep in mind that the timer for node respawn is 5 minutes. If a player collects a resource, that same node will respawn exactly 5 minutes later. Resources Table The following table explains where common and rare blueprint materials can be found. Have a look at the notes at the bottom of the table also... Notes *The materials in RED are not used for any blueprints. It's possible that the developpers had planned to release the four other level 30 blueprints pieces (Chest, Legs, RH & LH Weapons) but none are found in the game to this day. Their purpose remains a mystery. *In some cases, different rare materials are found on the same nodes in different areas. **Examples: ***Dried Pelt nodes in Hope Canyon provide Spider Silk as a rare resource but not the ones in Arbor Valley. ***Beast Pelt nodes in Castia Corridor and in Crater Plains provide Long Bone Pieces while the ones in Dark Rainforest provide Giant Beast Bones as a rare resource. However, the Beast Pelts found in all of these areas can be used to craft level 50 or level 60 blueprints. Map To help you find the resources you're looking for, consult the map below to know where the locations of the nodes. I suggest downloading this image by clicking here and keeping it open at least the first time you collect resources in an area. You'll remember the locations afterwards. See also *WoD Fan Club "Gathering Mat's for Crafting" page *Cara_Dew's "Gathering Materials for Crafting Level 40-70 (Guide)" post (IGG PH forum): there are detailed maps for each individual area. Collecting Materials from Dungeons, Events, Quests, etc Here are tables of the blueprint materials that can be obtained through dungeons, events, quests, field bosses, the auction or through the guild workshop. Keep in mind that all materials obtained through Elite Treasure Chests ("The Deadliest Hunt" quest) are bound and can't be traded with other players. Other sources will generally give you an "un-bound" item. In the case of items that are considered to be rare drops, selecting a higher dungeon difficulty or returning a larger recipe in the "Alchemist's Request" event will normally increase your chances of receiving the item. *Example: Although a Mutated Heart can drop at any difficulty of the "Abandonned Cellar" dungeon, selecting the "Elite" difficulty will increase the chances that it drops. Level 30 Blueprint Materials Note: the materials in RED in the table below are not used for any blueprint in the game. You can discard them. Level 40 Blueprint Materials Level 50 Blueprint Materials Level 60 Blueprint Materials Level 70 Blueprint Materials Category:Blueprints